


[Podfic] Viral

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: GoLB RvB Podfics [5]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anger, Audio Format: MP3, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology, Canonical Character Death, Death Wish, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-10-25 03:32:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17717246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Podfic of Viral by punishandenslavesuckersTexas tears Delta out of York’s corpse and makes a run for it. Rogue AIs are seldom friendly toward one another – it’s in their source-code to be self destructive.





	[Podfic] Viral

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Viral](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/455510) by punishandenslavesuckers. 



## MP3

 **To Download:** Right click and choose save link as.  


Type | Stream | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 |  [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/RedVs.BlueViral/%5BRed%20vs.%20Blue%5D%20Viral.mp3)  
  
| 5 MB | 0:07:00


End file.
